sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ritual of Honor and Loyalty ((written in OOC for best understanding))
This trial was designed with players in mind, it has a min. level participation requirement of lvl 12+ however lvl 11’s have been known to pass the trial in the past, it is up to the discretion of the ritual performer (host) if he/she will allow their acceptance or have them wait. The ritual will be performed once a week to allow the flow of new members to rise. No less than 2 participants are needed in order to perform the ritual properly. The Trials of Honor An ancient and powerful binding ritual that bounds new acolytes to their masters and the order. Once a rite of passage for young Forian men, since the loss of the home world the ritual has been opened us to many the remaining forian race deem worthy to keep their traditions alive and honored. This ritual is binds the ritual performer and the participants together in many ways: friendship, marriage, master apprentice, order initiation, and many other situations that require trust and respect in one another. There are three stages to the ritual, known as trials, which the participants must face. (This ritual revolves around the Sith Spawn Heroic quest on Dromund kaas) The Trial of Trust: The first trial, known as the trial of trust, was designed to teach the participants about teamwork and relying on one another. The participants are informed that they must work together to collect the 5 scattered relics (in the heroic) that are located on the data pads given to them. The participants are informed that if any of them dies the whole team fails as to make sure that they work harder to ensure everyone’s survival. This is to remove any superiority complexes from the participants. The participants must then work their way, from one relic to the next, until they all reach the cave, no one left behind. If anyone is left behind they must be sent back to retrieve the late comer(s), they cannot be aided during this task. Upon the participants’ arrival, each member is asked one question based on how they are seen persona-wise. The questions are tasked to see how they and their fellows reflect as a team and their impressions of one another. This also test their RP skills. The Trial of Inner Fear: After each participant is asked a question and answer the next trial begins. Within the cave where they must face the sith spawn (rp’d as their inner fears manifested). This trial is done individually with NO aid given, only med packs are allowed if the participant is cunning enough to remember theirs. Each participant is split off and given to a leader in the ritual who’ll oversee the trial for their participant to make sure the trial is performed correctly. If need be, the leader will provide a sufficient enough handicap to the participant reflecting their level (usually a guard or micro healing on a timer basis. The sith spawn is LVL 15 and has an agro timer). Upon entering the cave and arriving to the alter, the participant is to recite each line of the sith code flawlessly while using the corresponding relic (this is to be done from memory, watch how long it takes them to type, if it takes them shorter than expected or longer they could be copying from the internet, which is not allowed without an acceptable reason). Once finished they must face and destroy the sith spawn and return from the cave alive. Any rp referring to or inquiring what the participant’s fear is, is allowed and encouraged)). Once every participant returns, the leaders will be asked if they had passed or failed and the details. This trial is designed to show that if a member cannot stand up to their own fears then they cannot be relied on to face the fears of the imperium. Inner sanctity before outer. After this is finished they are led over to the small lake from the next trial (there are two adds that spawn here and will interrupt this part of the trial but have a decent respawn timer of about 5mins, set a leader up to attack the adds upon respawning) The Trial of Betrayal The next trial is designed to show that at any given time we can be attacked by an enemy of the imperium and the enemy could come from within. It is to show that we must be ready to strike down anyone who threatens us even if our brothers and sisters we swore to protect. At this point pick the strongest member of the team out and accuse him of being the “traitor” to the imperium, and have the weakest member face them. If the weakest failed the other trials, treat this as a redemption, if they do not attack then they failed the ritual and must repeat it next time the ritual is performed. The point is to see if the weaker participants can step up to their fears and face an enemy they know they can’t beat. It shows that they will defend not only their beliefs but the ways and beliefs of the Imperium even at the cost of their lives. Optional trial if available: Trial of the First: If the world boss is available, then all participants will celebrate their success by working together to slay the first while the rest watch, or the entirety of order members present may work together (it’s the ritual performer’s call)